A Bit Of A Spoilt Brat, Aren't Ya?
by Swaggerlicious Tia Maria
Summary: Amy is a VERY spoilt, only child who is sent to her auntie's to see how her cousins live. But her life begins to change when she moves into a public school, her mum and dad end up separating and when the worse comes to the worse, her mum announces she's pregnant...
1. Problems Started

**I just realised I accidentally used a chapter from one of my previous works and I'm SO SORRY. This is what the first chapter was meant to say...**

* * *

><p>"AMY! COME AND COLLECT THE RUBBISH!"<p>

"SORRY MUM, I'M TALKING TO MY FRIEND!"

"I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR PHONE IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN NOW!"

"WHICH ONE?!"

This is exactly what Amy and her mum went through everyday. Since her parents started getting large incomes and later became millionaires, they showed their only child with gifts, more gifts and EVEN more gifts. Amy had everything she wanted but was a bit of a spoilt little twat.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND AT THIS RATE!"

"I'VE HAD 3 ALREADY!"

Amy was the only child which was why she got showered with gifts. But maybe, this was getting a bit TOO extreme.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT. I'M SENDING YOU TO YOUR AUNTIE'S."

"WHAT! NEVER!"

"TOO BAD; SHE'S ON HER WAY!"

"DAMMIT MUM!"

* * *

><p>"So Amy, how is school?" Auntie Flora asked her. Amy just looked up and looked bad down again. <em>Dammit; no wi-fi. <em>She thought.

"Good. How's your life?" Amy rudely answered. Flora laughed.

"Someone grouchy because of no wi-fi?" She joked. Amy looked up and rolled her eyes. Flora laughed again. "Honey, it's your mum's fault. She told me not to give you my wi-fi password. And besides, you're rude."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Amy said.

"Like?"

"SMACKING THE SHIT OUTTA ME?"

"Well first of all, cut down on the language. I'm sure that's not how the Queen speaks when she's talking to Princess Kate or her grandson, Prince William. Second, you're not gonna learn anything if I smack you. It's better I just treat you like I'm treating your cousins."

"Showering them with attention and gifts?"

"Them making their own food."

Amy just banged her head on the table and wished this wasn't happening.

"Cheer up. At least on the bright side, you're changing schools."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, I know. Sorry for not updating in a while too. Y'all know how year 9 is. A lot of people have a Secret Santa too. Life's just not fair dammit. :(<strong>


	2. Confusion

**I have no bloody idea when I'm gonna update my other story since I've been quite busy with other things. The stress to go to an all girl school though... There's too many fights and it's actually not that necessary. :/**

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE WHAT?"<p>

"I know."

Amy was explaining to her friend Vanessa that she was moving school. The struggle that she went through to even settle in an all girls school to talk about moving!

"But what about Dylan? What's he gonna do?"

"I don't really care about him. He's a jerk anyways."

Vanessa and Dylan were twins which was how her and Amy became very close friends. Vanessa introduced Dylan to her and I guess... sparks flew. First they were strangers, acquaintances, friends, best friends, had a budding romance and soon were dating (guess where I got that from). But it wasn't like Dylan was committed anyway.

"I'm gonna really miss you though."

"Me too."

Amy still couldn't believe her mum was so evil to do this to her. _I won't become like those low class idiots. EVER. _

* * *

><p>(Amy's P.O.V.)<br>I walked to the entrance of my new school, Metropolis High. It was mixed, which was okay I guess. But on the whole, TERRIBLE. Everyone here is going to be looking at me like they've never seen a human before. A rich one, for that fact.

I went into the reception and sat down, kicking my legs. I looked at my phone and saw 0 messages. I'm probably going to get a bucket load of them once I manage to steal someone's wi-fi.

"Good morning. You must be Amy Rose."

I looked up and saw some old hag talking to me. Most definitely not in middle class. I just did one of my fake smiles but the lady BEAMED back at me. Weird. Everyone notices my fake smiles...

"I'll give you a timetable so you can go to your first lesson. You also have a guide, just in case you get lost."

For fucks sake. I don't need a fucking guide! I'm an independent, rich, 15 year old. I DEFINITELY don't need a guide.

"Amy? Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at the lady. "No. I'm alright."

The lady walked off and someone else came. She looked like a bat with black wings and a sexy outfit, if I do say so myself. No homo. I looked at her face. She looked... awfully familiar...

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna go to class babe?"

I went slightly red and nodded and walked off with the bat. I swear I remember her from somewhere...

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" The bat asked.<p>

"Amy Rose. But call me Amy." As soon as I said that, her eyes widened.

"AMY?"

I looked at the bat with suspicious eyes but then the brain clicked! "ROUGE?"

"OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" We both said, laughing and hugging. "Where have you been girl?" Rouge asked.

"I moved. Remember."

"Oh yeah I remember. It's been so different without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone was so upset when you left. Especially Sonic and Shadow. I remember the three of you used to be best friends and used to have sleepovers at each other's houses when you were younger. That was so cute."

I and Rouge just continued talking until we got to Science. Everyone was staring at me, as usual. Just because they don't have enough money to afford better clothes. Ugh.

"Ah you must be the new student that the teacher was talking about." I nodded. I don't know about you but who else is new? "You can go and sit on the middle table." I sighed. At least Rouge was sitting on that table.

I walked towards it and looked at the chair. Aww hell naaah.

"Excuse me." I rudely interrupted.

"Yes..."

"Amy."

"Yes Amy?"

"Can you change my chair please?"

Everyone gasped and started looking at me. I gave them a face saying what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at? Even my Science teacher looked astonished. "I expect my chair to be leather. Not breakable, ugly, plastic." I ordered. The teacher sniggered.

"Sorry Amy but we only HAVE plastic chairs. So unless you want to sit down on the floor -"

"Don't worry. It's not like this school has the money to afford it." I insulted, sitting on the chair with my coat under it. Some of my fellow students oohed and whispered among themselves. The teacher's eyes widened but carried on teaching.

I was so bored. I kept going to sleep and waking up. Drifting in and out of sleep I should say. Continental sleep. Ha. That's a good one. After a couple of moments, someone threw a piece of paper at me. I growled and chucked it behind me. People should GIVE me paper, not chuck it at me as if I'm a slave. I'm no where near that. But the paper got thrown back. Again, I threw it behind me. It got thrown a third time to me. And I got really pissed.

"Alright. Who's throwing that?" I angrily whispered. Everyone behind just started laughing. "HEY! I WILL NOT BE A LAUGHING STOCK!" I said a bit louder. Rouge tapped me on the shoulder. "WHAT!"

"It has writing on it babe..." She explained.

I went blood red. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of... nearly half the class. I thanked Rouge and opened the paper. It read,

**_That massive comeback a couple of minutes ago was brutal! No one can ever talk like that, only to themselves. I hope you remember me Rose. It's been a while. If you wanna talk, just come up to me.  
><em>**-_**Shadow**_

I smiled and looked behind me, only to see Shadow doing his work. Hmph. What's the point of giving me paper if you can't even acknowledge it yourself! Bunch of bullcrap if you ask me.

Another person threw paper. As I was about to chuck it, Rouge made me remember that it had writing. So I read what it said,

_**Hey Ames. It's been such a long time since any of us has seen you. You should come and sit next to us at lunch today.  
>-Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Tails<strong>_

I smiled even more. My old friends actually remember me! Oh how lovely this is. But as I looked at both notes, I wondered how come Shadow wrote his one separate but Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Tails wrote theirs altogether... Weird...

* * *

><p>I was walking to lunch when I tripped over someone's leg. I rolled my eyes and looked at who it was. It was Shadow, smiling at me and beckoning me for a hug. I smiled back and we hugged for quite a long time. "You've changed." He stated.<p>

"How?" I asked.

"Since you've become rich and famous, you've gotten brave."

"Oh have I now?" I sarcastically answered in a goofy way. We both started laughing until someone cleared their throat.

"Amy are you gonna sit together with us or not?" Sonic asked, out of temper. Shadow walked away all of a sudden. I wondered what was going on...

"What's going on between you and Shadow?" I asked, being a busybody.

"Are you going to sit with us or not?" Sonic demanded an answer from me. I just nodded and walked in front of him. But slowly whispered,

"That's no way you talk to someone who's rich."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's VERY rude in this story just to let you know. It's quite funny though. The way she keeps bragging about her richness :)<br>When she starts living on the streets! :D (By the way that's not a spoiler)**


	3. Still Not Telling Me

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'm not gonna expose any details about it since it's going good so far. :)**

* * *

><p>I, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Cream all sat together, talking and laughing about something completely stupid. But it was worth it. "I remember one time I was at church and these people kept coughing. I and my sister just kept cracking up." Knuckles explained, going redder than he already was.<p>

"How did it sound?" I asked. Knuckles just burst into laughter and I couldn't help laughing myself. He did an example of what the cough sounded like. It was absolutely hilarious. Everyone was crying on the table. Literally. Half of our table was full of salty tears. I stopped laughing when I spotted Shadow sitting by himself.

"What are you looking at Amy?" Cream wondered.

"Why isn't Shadow sitting here with us?"

As soon as I asked, the whole table sat in silence. With their heads down. How pathetic.

"Amy.. There are some things that you don't really need to know at this time." Sonic explained. I gave Sonic a 'what-the-hell' face.

"Don't give me that shit. Something's going on with you guys."

"Look Amy just because you're wealthy and all, doesn't mean that you should just barge into people's business." Sonic told me. I widened my eyes.

"Well just because you're living in a dump, doesn't mean you have the audacity to talk to me like that."

Sonic could clearly tell I was pissed off and tried to apologise to me. But I just walked out and went to my locker. I closed my eyes and banged my head on it until I heard a noise. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of girls. Woah. No homo.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The leader cheerleader asked. I snapped out of my trance as she found out I was staring at her.

"You of course." I simply answered.

"Why? I can't be that attractive." She replied. I smirked.

"Oh you are but I was wondering if you have change."

"How much?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"About a $1,000,000 dollars." I challenged. I was laughing inside my head. All of a sudden, she started smirking.

"Yeah. But not in my pocket." The other cheerleaders laughed and they walked off, making me bright red. Looks like I have competition here.

* * *

><p>Author's P.O.V.<br>Amy was walking home with Shadow since she was pissed off that Sonic and the rest were complete dickheads to her at lunch. At first it was awkward but she managed to start a conversation about peanut butter. Which was weird. Quite weird if you ask me.

"Have you watched Coming To America?" Shadow asked her.

"No, why?" Amy replied.

"I think you'll like it."

"Really? Tell me what it's about." Shadow shook his head.

"Nope. You need to see for yourself." He advised.

Amy puffed, rolling her eyes. Shadow pushed her and she laughed.

"I saw you taking to one of the cheerleaders today." He said. Amy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't fuck with her, if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, confusedly. Shadow sighed as he explained;

"That girl's extremely rich." Amy scoffed. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't understand. Her dad owns Apple, Nike and Nintendo."

"So?"

"So? Her dad is also BEST friends with Michael Jordan. She owns 3 houses and all of them are mansions." Amy's eyes expanded.

"Why is she so stubborn then?"

"She's suffering from heartbreak. Her boyfriend cheated on her best friend before she became a cheerleader. We used to be her friends but she doesn't talk to us anymore because of what happened. If I were you, I would be friends with her. Both of you are alike."

"How do you mean?" She questioned.

"Both of you are stubborn, arrogant, a pain in the ass -"

"HEY!"

Shadow laughed. "Okay; both of you have wealth and shit." Amy smiled and hugged once she got home. They said a quick bye before Shadow left and went his ways.

* * *

><p>Amy's P.O.V.<br>I called Vanessa on the phone once I got home.  
><strong>Amy, <strong>_Vanessa _

_Hello?_

**Hey babes.**

_Hey girl! What's up? How's school?_

**I'm fine and school's... alright...**

_You don't sound like it's alright... something wrong?_

**My new's school's different to the old one.**

_How do you mean?_

**You know my friends, Sonic and Shadow?**

_Yeah?_

**I don't think they're friends anymore.**

_What? But they were best friends before though._

**I know. I keep asking Sonic and the others what's going on between them but they keep avoiding the question.**

_Hmph. Maybe something's bad._

**Yeah... And I found out another thing too.**

_What?_

**There's a cheerleader in my school.**

_You can't be serious._

**I am serious. And I think she's richer than me.**

_*sniggers* Are you upset about that?_

**What? NO!**

_If you weren't, you wouldn't bring it up._

**Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. I think my auntie's calling me to wash plates. Or even worse, turn on the TV for her.**

_*laughs* Why would she ask you to do that?_

**She's a bit of a blind bat.**

_*laughs* Okay. Speak later._

**Bye.**

"Amy!"

I reluctantly walked downstairs. "What?" I answered, angrily. Auntie laughed.

"I need you to wash your plate darling." She ordered.

"But I didn't eat anything." I complained. Auntie sighed.

"Your cousins did. And they're quite busy at the moment so they need someone to wash the plates for them." I rolled my eyes until it hurt.

"What the hell?! Why can't you wash the plates? And they're not busy; they're playing The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!" I shouted. Auntie sighed.

"Honey. You were sent here to appreciate what other people have. Not to become more disobedient to your mother."

I stomped off and went to wash the plates. I almost puked. There was baked beans sauce of all over it and their plates were just... disgustingly disgusting. The sponge was all in bits, with food particles in them. Ugh. I wonder how long I can leave here for without attempting to escape...


End file.
